


Beguin Dislike

by chocolafied



Category: American McGee's Alice
Genre: F/M, chocolafied, human!Cheshire
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-26
Updated: 2014-05-26
Packaged: 2018-01-26 16:36:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1695131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chocolafied/pseuds/chocolafied
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She loved to suffer and He loved being the reason why. ONESHOT</p>
            </blockquote>





	Beguin Dislike

**Author's Note:**

> I got more Cheshire/Alice feels after recently re-playing Alice: Madness Returns~ On another note, Alice: Otherlands is in production! Go check it out on American McGee's Kickstarter! :D This is also dedicated to NinjaSheik on fanfiction! Go check her out! :)

“Leaving so soon, Alice?” He still purred out her name as if it bore some sweet cream with it whenever he spoke it. The woman in question stopped abruptly and spun swiftly on her heel to glare at him, much to Cheshire’s amusement.

 

He wore a suit much better than the men in London, despite the rips and tears of the worn grey suit and was a good head and a half taller than she was when one did not count the short and disheveled black hair atop his head. Alice was more comfortable at glaring at something half her size rather than twice thereof.

 

“What do you want, _Cat_?” she hissed. Cheshire chuckled again from the shadows and her eyes narrowed when his golden ones began glowing from the a dark corner of the tree line by the pond where tears spewed from the statue’s eyes uncontrollably and the roar of water filled her ears.

 

“Now, now Alice,” Cheshire smirked with his blood-covered knives for teeth as he sauntered out from the shadow’s protective blanket with. He looked more menacing at night than at day, something the both of them had in common. “I was hoping that putting you on edge would not extinguish your ability to determine man from beast.”

 

“I would if there was one,” Alice countered with a huff and crossed her arms in front of her chest. Her answer seemed to please him more than anything else as he approached her through slow and careful footsteps. She looked up at him menacingly and he merely caught her chin with his thumb.

 

“My, my Alice, you look almost good enough to _eat_ ,” the man’s laughter was low and made the girl want to shiver, but she didn’t; she would not show weakness to this _mongrel_ of a cat.

 

“And you looked better missing your head, Cat,” Alice retorted with foul menace. A smirk tugged at her blood-colored lips. His eyes went mad then, the gold in his irises turning into a second moon to rival the one above them.

 

He leaned in, and she ducked and began briskly walking away, only to be stopped by him once again in front of her. “You forget that I can be everywhere and anywhere, Dear Alice,” his teasing remark made her blood boil and her heart hammer.

 

“You are insufferable, Cat!” Alice stomped her foot and glared at the man even more.

 

Cheshire grinned again and vanished. Alice sucked in a breath when she felt his hot breath against her ear. “That may be true, Alice,” he whispered hotly. “But you and I both know you would not be here were it not for me.”

 

Alice gave him a side-glance before she turned her head in disgust. Her cheeks colored and her heart began to beat faster. Cheshire’s hands enclosed hers and he placed a rose in one of them more gently than she would expect him to act. “I’ll be taking my leave, then.” He rested his head on her shoulder with his thumb brushing against the skin of her hand lightly. “Remember to look behind you should you need me.”

 

When she felt him disappear, Alice brought the rose to her nose and smelt it.

 

It smelt of blood, and that made her feel at ease again.


End file.
